


One and Only

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [8]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - can you write a Justice League and short & upbeat Reader oneshot, where 5 of the Infinity Stones (the Power, Time, Space, Reality and Mind Stones) created two immortals: Reader and her 'Ronin' protector & future lover, Hyakkimaru? And permanently passed all of their powers & abillities to them, preventing Thanos from creating the "Infinity Gauntlet".And with the last of their powers [before destroying themselves], the stones sent the two away to the DC universe where they are found by the Justice League (and are out of Thanos's reach)?





	One and Only

"Y/N.. Y/N!! Y/N!!"

I jolted up seeing Hyakkimaru?! We saw a group of people Hyakkimaru quickly moved me behind him. I read their minds we're safe 

"they are not going to hurt us"

He relaxed his muscles though he would not let me leave from behind him.

"we're the Justice League. I'm Superman, this is Batman, Aquaman, Wonder-Woman, Martin Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Flash, Shazam, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary and you two are?"

"I am Y/N this is my friend Hyakkimaru"

Month's past Hyakkimaru and I do not remember our past only that we we're in love, though we could not act upon it. Now I do not know if he still loves me. We also learned the team's real name. The team, Hyakkimaru and I ate lunch he kept slamming the fork on his plate furious 

"what is bothering you, my friend" I mumbled 

"nothing" he muttered 

I touched his hand he took a deep breath 

"please don't be bitter I am not myself when you are angry" 

"you are always joyful, Y/N. My behavior does not change yours" 

"is does more than you know" 

He sighed getting up to leave I sighed. That night at watchtower looking out the window. I noticed Hyakkimaru I looked at him surprised by his presence

"forgive me my friend I did not intend to startle you" he said 

"all is well my friend you didn't startle me I only was surprised to see you awake"

"I could not sleep"

"neither cou-" he cut me off

"I-I love you. You used to say I was your one and only. I still want you to be my one and only forever, Y/N. Do you return your lo-" I kissed him

"you will always be my one and only my love"

That night we slept together for the first time in ages. We got dressed and walked out seeing the team Billy laughed

"ha! Haha!! Told you!"

They all smiled well that is excluding Bruce I hear my love sigh. I laughed kissing his cheek noticing him blush

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
